PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The transgender community faces significant barriers to healthcare including the lack of access to information and culturally competent healthcare providers. This proposal will tackle this challenge by developing a health information resource solution to reduce health disparities for individuals who are considering, transitioning, or living as transgender. The study team at the University of Colorado Anschutz Medical Campus is made up of dedicated clinicians, researchers, informaticists, developers and a community organization, all who have expertise and an interest in improving transgender health. The project aims to 1) identify transgender health information needs and resources through engaging multiple stakeholders in the transgender community, and collecting and evaluating their needs, and 2) utilize an iterative design process in prototyping and building the information resource, and assessing its usability. These aims are in alignment with NLM?s Strategic Plan 2017- 2017, as the transgender population will be reached using enhanced dissemination and engagement pathways, specifically through utilizing user-centered design methods in which the product is focused on population needs and is continuously tailored to meet those needs. This will be accomplished by conducting several focus groups and design sessions with representatives of the TG community. The information from these sessions will be analyzed using qualitative analysis, and incorporated into the information resource delivered in the form of a mobile application. The development team will also integrate a recommender system, also informed by stakeholders, that shares recommended resources to the end-user. The final health information resource solution will contribute to improved health and well-being of the transgender community, and ultimately reduce disparities and support personal healthcare decision making and engagement with the healthcare system.